Naughty Zi
by parkisseu
Summary: SoonHoon. HoZi. Seventeen. Oneshot. PWP. Yang merasa polos dan suci, jangan baca. 18


Naughty Zi

Author : Parkisseu

Cast : Woozi (Lee Ji Hoon), Hoshi (Kwon Soon Young).

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer : Cast saling memiliki. Cerita punya dede. :b

Warning : _NaughtyZi, Lemon, PWP, Typo(s), BoyxBoy_

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. BITCH PLEASE.**

.

.

.

.

PARKISSEU PRESENT

.

.

.

.

Let's begin \\(^0^)/

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Soonyoung memasuki apartemennya. Ah, rasanya lelah sekali hari ini, seharian bersama tumpukan berkas tidaklah menyenangkan. Soonyoung butuh istirahat atau setidaknya hiburan, ia benar-benar bosan dan lelah.

"Soonyoung-ahhh"

Soonyoung menoleh mendapati seorang pria imut dengan penampilan yang.. err.. menggairahkan.

Soonyoung mematung, Jihoon-nya...

"Kemarilahh~" hanya menggunakan kemeja putih transparan membuat tubuh berisinya terlihat samar, dan oh apa itu.. Jihoon hanya mengenakan g-string berwarna merah ? ingatkan Soonyoung bahwa Jihoon adalah pria, catat itu PRIA, dan hanya ia pria yang menggunakan g-string yang jelas-jelas barang pribadi wanita. And bitches.. ia menggunakan stiletto merah yang membungkus manis kaki indahnya. Bunuh Soonyoung sekarang arghhtt...

.

.

Soonyoung mendekati Jihoon yang masih setia bersandar seksi pada kusen pintu kamarnya. Dan saat Soonyoung tepat didepannya, ia langsung menarik kerah kemeja Soonyoung, berbisik tepat di depan bibir Soonyoung, "Are you tired ? I'll give you special service." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya seksi.

Soonyoung menyeringai, nampaknya ada kelinci menggairahkan yang menggoda serigala bernafsu dihadapannya.

Soonyoung langsung mengangkat tubuh berisi Jihoon menuju kamarnya. Jihoon mengalungkan tangannya ke tengkuk Soonyong sembari sesekali menjilati dada Soonyoung yang sudah ia buka dua kancing teratasnya.

"Shh~ Kelinci nakal"

Soonyoung meletakkan tubuh berisi Jihoon agak kasar karena terbakar gairah.

"Soonyoungiehh~" desah Jihoon. Ia menggigit ujung telunjuknya, dan memasang wajah minta dihujam menggunakan penis Soonyoung.

"Zi, jangan menyesal, kau yang meminta sayang."

"Hem, hujam dengan keras sayanghh~"

Soonyoung menindih Jihoon, mencium bibir ranumnya dengan ganas. Jihoon tidak mau kalah, ia membelit lidah Soonyoung didalam mulutnya. Soonyoung yang merasa tertantang semakin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jihoon. Akhirnya french kiss pun dimenangkan pihak seme alias Soonyoung. Soonyoung melepaskan ciumannya, ketika melihat wajah Jihoon sudah sangat memerah, entah karena kehabisan nafas atau merona atau mungkin gairahnya benar-benar terbakar.

Soonyoung menatap wajah Jihoon yang memerah, bagaimana bisa ada seorang pria manis yang bisa terlihat imut dan seksi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Jihoon yang merasa ditatap pun menatap kembali mata Soonyoung.

"Aku mau penismu." Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya imut, apa itu dirty talk ? Dengan ekspresi imut ? What da hell, Soonyoung merasa berdosa karna akan _menusuk_ anak kecil dihadapannya ini.

"Jihoon sayang, aku merasa berdosa menyetubuhimu. Rasanya aku adalah seorang pedofil." Soonyoung membuat ekspresi sebersalah mungkin.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Kwon Soon Young. Umurku sudah 23 tahun." Jihoon merajuk. Mana ada pria 23 tahun yang merajuk, dasar Jihoon kecil.

"Kalau begitu buktikan kalau kau sudah dewasa." Soonyoung menyeringai tipis.

Jihoon yang merasa tertantangpun langsung bangkit dan mendorong Soonyoung, ia mendudukkan buttnya tepat diatas penis Soonyoung,membuat setiap gerakan Jihoon menjadi desahan nikmat Soonyoung.

Jihoon meraba dada Soonyoung, membuka tiga kancing terakhir kemejanya sembari menggerakkan buttnya pelan.

"Shh... Jangan menyiksaku anak kecil."

Jihoon yang semakin sebal membalasnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil penuh sensualitas. Ia mulai meraba tengkuk Soonyoung turun ke nipplenya yang tegang mengecupi leher Soonyoung membuat beberapa kissmark kurang sempurna. Tangan lentiknya kembali turun, kali ini perut semi-abs milik Soonyoung menjadi sasarannya. Jihoon mengecupi seluruh area badan Soonyoung membuat Soonyoung tidak henti-hentinya mendesah pelan.

"Woozihhh..."

"Rasakan Kwon Soonyong, sudah ku katakan aku bukan anak kecil. Hahaha." Saat Jihoon tertawa, Soonyoung langsung membalikkan posisi, sekarang Jihoon dibawah dengan seringaian Soonyoung diatasnya.

"Jadi nona Kwon yang sudah dewasa─"

"Aku pria bukan wanita bodoh."

"Aku yang dominan, kau terima saja."

"Heung.." Jihoon mem-pout-kan bibir seksinya.

Soonyoung langsung mencium Jihoon dengan ganas, reflek Jihoon membuka mulutnya yang membuat Soonyoung semakin leluasa menciumnya.

"S-Soonyounghh~" desah Jihoon disela ciumannya.

Soonyoung membuka kemeja transparan Jihoon, menyisakan g-string merah dengan tonjolan kecil diselangkangannya. Meraba tubuh mulusnya yang tidak berbentuk abs sama sekali. Yang ada hanya kedua dada agak besar menandakan betapa sering Soonyoung meraba, memainkan, dan menyusu pada Jihoon.

Soonyoung melepaskan ciumannya. Beralih menatap Jihoon dan dadanya bergantian.

"Jangan hanya ditatap, kau kan sangat suka dadaku mhh..." Jihoon menarik tengkuk Soonyoung, membuat kepalanya berhadapan tepat didepan nipple menggoda Jihoon.

"Meskipun aku tidak punya dada seperti wanita it─"

Soonyoung langsung menghisap nipple Jihoon dengan nafsu, menarik-narik nipplenya membuat Jihoon mengerang nikmat. Soonyoung terus saja menyusu pada Jihoon, tangannya memanjakan nipple Jihoon yang lain.

"Berhenti membandingkan dirimu dengan wanita-wanita itu. Kau tetap Kwon Ji Hoon-ku yang manis, imut, dan seksi, yang terpenting aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aw, chessy Kwon." Jihoon mengalungkan lengannya, mereka saling menatap dalam, menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang tak dapat terungkap oleh kata.

"Nona Kwon, kau ingin melanjutkan yang tadi ?"

Jhoon melepaskan celana bahan milik Soonyoung. Hingga hanya boxer hitam yang tersisa dengan tonjolan besar diselangkangan Soonyoung. Jihoon merabanya dengan gerakan sensual, meremas kecil penis Soonyoung dari luar boxernya.

"Shhh... Nakalhh..."

Jihoon terus meremas penisnya pelan, seperti mempermainkan gairah Soonyoung. Ia membuka boxer hitam milik Soonyoung, menatapnya _excited_. Belum selesai membuka, benda itu sudah menampar-nampar pipi tembam Jihoon.

Ada sensasi menggelitik saat penis Soonyoung menampar pipi Jihoon.

"Soonyoungie~ Adikmu nakal, dia menamparku." Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya imut, namun tangan nakalnya tetap meremas benda itu.

"Shh~ Kalau nakalhh~ Cium sajahh~" Soonyoung mati-matian menahan desahannya, ini hanya tangan Jihoon, bukan lubang surganya. Jihoon memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Jihoon mengecupi penis Soonyoung, tangan nakalnya juga bekerja memainkan twinsball Soonyoung. "Seperti inihh ?" Jihoon terus mengecupi penis Soonyoung.

"Shh.. Ahh.. Hisap sayang, manjakan dia ahh~" Soonyoung mendorong penisnya memasuki mulut Jihoon dengan tiba-tiba, untung Jihoon sudah siap, sehingga ia tidak tersedak.

Jihoon menjilati penis Soonyoung, meremasnya pelan lalu kencang kembali pelan dan kencang lagi, memainkan api gairan Soonyoung. Memijat pangkal penis Soonyoung dan mengemutnya bagai lolipop.

"Shh~ Ahh~ Jihooniehh cukuphh..." Soonyoung tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah, service Jihoon selalu membuatnya melayang ke langit tujuh.

Jihoon tidak mendengarkan, masih dengan dunianya dan penis Soonyoung-nya. Soonyoung menarik penisnya dari mulut Jihoon. "Aku akan mengeluarkannya dilubangmu sayang, only on your hole." Katanya diakhiri wink seksi andalannya.

Jihoon merona, "Kalau begitu ayo masukkan."

Jihoon menungging, memperlihatkan lubangnya yang hanya tertutup seutas tali dengan lebar beberapa milimeter. Soonyoung yang melihatnya langsung beranjak menarik g-string merah Jihoon. Uh as beauty as always, pikir Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menjilati lubang Jihoon, membalas kenikmatan yang Jihoon berikan padanya. Jihoon memang cantik dan imut melebihi wanita dari sisi manapun. Jihoon mendesah keras, "AHHH~~ Shh.. S-Soonyoungiehh.."

Lidah Soonyoung yang lihai membuat Jihoon lupa daratan. Sangat nikmat, hingga tak ingin berhenti merasakan. Soonyoung terus mengecupi sesekali memasukan lidahnya ke anal Jihoon. "Nghh.. Soonyoung ahhh..."

Soonyoung menghentikan aksi lidahnya beberapa saat, membuat Jihoon kehilangan kenikmatan, namun di detik selanjutnya Soonyoung memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Jihoon. Sialnya Soonyoung selalu berhasil membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

"Soonyoungihhh..." Jihoon tak henti-hentinya mendesahkan nama Soonyoung.

Mendengar desahan Jihoon, bagai menyemangati Soonyoung untuk berbuat lebih. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya lagi, dua kenikmatan bersarang di lubang Jihoon.

Soonyoung menarik Jihoon, mengajaknya berciuman untuk mengurangi sakit di lubangnya. Jihoon membalas ganas ciuman Soonyoung menyalurkan perasaannya saat ini. Saat tengah berciuman Soonyoung menambahkan satu jari terakhir, membuat ciuman Jihoon lebih bernafsu dan juga desahannya menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih sexy.

Soonyoung melepaskan ciumannya dan mengocok cepat jemarinya di lubang Jihoon.

"AHHH~ KWONHH SOONHH YOUNGAAAHH~" Semakin kencang desahan Jihoon, semakin kencang tumbukan jemari Soonyoung pada lubangnya.

Soonyoung menarik kembali jemari yang dipenuhi cairan Jihoon. Menjilati lubangnya dengan sisa-sisa cairan Jihoon. Jihoon merasa kosong, rasanya seperti ada yang kurang saat Soonyoung menarik jemarinya.

"Youngiehh.. Ayo masukan adikmuuu..." Jihoon merajuk karena Soonyoung masih asik menjilati cairan Jihoon di jemarinya.

Soonyoung mendorong Jihoon membuat Jihoon menungging sexy, merendahkan kepalanya dan meninggikan buttnya. Uh, Kwon Ji Hoon sangat nakal, patut dihukum seberat-beratnya.

Soonyoung mengocok sebentar penisnya, menyiapkan sebelum tempur dengan lubang Jihoon.

"ARGGHHTTT... FUCKHH.." Jihoon mulai mengumpat. Sial, Soonyoung memasuki lubangnya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Hukuman untuk anak nakal sepertimu." Soonyoung menyeringai.

Jihoon yang sensitif dengan sebutan anak kecil ataupun pendek membalas Soonyoung dengan memaju-mundurkan buttnya dengan lambat lalu cepat kemudian lambat lagi, membuat Soonyoung mengerang tak karuan, Jihoonnya benar-benar menggodanya.

"Shh~ Kwon Jihoonhhh~" Soonyoung menahan pinggul Jihoon. Menarik Jihoon dan mendudukkannya di atas penisnya yang tertanam dalam lubang Jihoon.

Jihoon bertumpu pada bahu lebar Soonyoung. Menaik-turunkan tubuhnya cepat. Mendesah keras sementara Soonyoung menyemangatinya dengan memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di sekitar dadanya.

"Shh.." melihat Jihoon yang kelelahan, Soonyoung pun membantu Jihoon mengocok lebih cepat. Ia menahan dan menggerakkan pinggul Jihoon cepat.

"Fasterhh... Ahh..."

Soonyoung mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat Jihoon semakin kencang meneriakkan namanya.

"SOONYOUNGHH~ UHH~"

"I'm close babyhh." Soonyoung semakin mempercepat hujamannya. Dan..

BRUSHH

Jihoon organsme lebih dahulu, beberapa detik setelahnya ia menyusul. Jihoon lemas, ia tergeletak dengan kepala di bahu Soonyoung.

"Thanks for tonight, my baby Kwon Jihoon." Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup sayang keningnya. Setelahnya ia merebahkan Jihoon diranjangnya dan menyelimutinya.

Soonyoung ikut berbaring disamping Jihoon. Ia menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang. Dan Soonyoung pun terlelap dengan posisi memeluk Jihoon, namun masih terpikir olehnya tumben sekali Jihoonnya begini.

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**

Yo! Dede back, cerita dikit nih. Dulu Dede pernah jadi author di ffn, tapi dede long hiatus gegara ff Dede ilang semua di tab - Dan sekarang tabnya rusak - Dede kembali dengan nama pena yang baru/? .g Jangan tanya dulunya Dede siapa - masa lalu jangan diinget lagi. Dulu ff Dede jelek-jelek, etapi sekarang juga sih wkwk ;v Maap NC-nya nda hot, gabisa bikin NC, masih amatiran, ini pwp pula :'v

Kalo pada suka dibuatin **sequel** /paling ga ada/. Dede juga minta maap karna nistain kapel favorit dede, SoonHoon. Abisnya mereka keliatan polos-polos liar gitu sih :v .g

Sebenernya ini hadiah annive kapel Dede di RP wkwk. Udah ah cuap-cuapnya, luph yu riders. Jangan lupa review ya sayanghh~ /desah bareng Hoshi/ /ditabok uji/

 **Review juseyo~ /bbuing-bbuing bareng uji/**


End file.
